bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefarius van Sol
}}| }}} - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - Hollow Hybrid - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Age Unknown - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Height 187cm - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Weight 81kg - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Eye Colour Hellish Brown - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Hair Colour White Blonde - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Affiliation Himself - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Affiliation Vizards, 7th Division - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Occupation None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Partner None - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy }} |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Known Relatives Unknown }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Shikai Yume no Ukihashi - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Bankai Meiseke Yume Kurokakomi - } | style=" color:#FFF" Resurrección'' Hyakukakan Akume: Parca Oscura - }} }} |- '''Nefarius van Sol used to be a seated officer in the 7th Division until a freak accident lead him to beget Hollow Powers. He subsequently defected to the Vizard group where he served as a high seated officer as well. Currently he has gone into hiding in a jungle in the Real World. He is considered to be one of the most dangerous enemies of Soul Society. He has also made enemies of the Arrancar and even among his fellow Vizards. No one has ever successfully apprehended him despite numerous attempts, even at his life. Appearance Nefarius is a tall Caucasian man, standing 6ft and 1 inches. His body is well toned through years of practice and fighting with elongated muscles. The muscles of his shoulder and forearm are particularly strong from the hours of sword practice. He has semi-long white blonde hair which he usually keeps combed backward. His face is slender yet well defined with clear skin and a clean shave. His rather thin mouth is usually slanted downward further enhancing his stern and serious look. When he makes one of his sarcastic remarks he tends to draw up one corner of the mouth into a smile. His eyes are nearly the same color as his hair, though officially listed as brown they are a very light shade of it. They are often quoted as being very penetrating and captivating. He takes meticulous care of his body every day to keep up his appearance as a morally clean man as well. He wears a anthracite gray and black suit which has no features except for a row of press buttons along the left side of the front. He wears a nylon cord belt with has a plastic clip in front to fasten it. He wears black leather boots with thick rubber soles with same anthracite pattern on it as his suit. Personality Nefarius is known to be extremely stern and introvert. He speaks a lot but says very little with the words he uses. The words he does speak are carefully chosen. On the outside he seems to be a very correct, albeit very sarcastic gentleman. He hides his true intentions in many layers of illusions and facades. What eventually gives him away are his actions, which will always serve his personal goals though most of the time they are noticed far too late for anyone to stop him. He is a master manipulator with a cold and calculating attitude towards both friend and foe. The ends justify all means with Nefarius and he will not shun simply sacrificing trusted allies to further his cause. Nevertheless he rewards his friends richly, as long as they are still useful to him, and it is hard to see through this generosity. Nefarius likes to read and write difficult plot which others would find tedious to follow. He frequently engages in what he calls mental chess with his adversaries or with his allies for practice. His academic way of thinking, analyzing and deciding gives him a realistic point of view in his otherwise megalomaniac pursuits. He is a man who craves power, is realistic enough to know his own boundaries and furthermore knows how to weigh risks against rewards to get it. This makes him an exceedingly dangerous enemy to face for he effortlessly combines ambition with objectivity. He has himself acknowledged to possess no true morals. Morals, to him, are a fabrication of the human intellect but are by no means a truth. If Nefarius looks at the history of Mankind he finds that was considered a mortal sin in one era to be a virtue in another and vice-versa. This proofs to him that morals are merely contemporary common agreements on how to behave in the social circuit. Having a great love to win in any way you can he sees having no moral values as merely 'cheating yourself to a better position' in the game called life. He will hide behind morals however, appear to possess them or call others upon them; these are ploys however. His ambitions and completely antisocial thoughts he manages to expertly hide, even people who've known him for years being completely oblivious. This is in part also due to his extreme patience. History Write the second section of your page here. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Nefarius has been shown to possess a masterful technique with the sword. For many years this has been his area of focus, along with Hohou, and he has become known as the 'flying blade' because of it. Even as a seated officer he could confront many Captain level opponents with swordplay and hold his own. He is very proficient in the art of Kendo but has also developed his own single-handed style. *'Agitowari - 顎割 (Jaw Splitting):' a lightning fast battoujutsu technique with immense precision where Nefarius draws his sword and delivers a vertical cut to the chin or jaw of his opponent. This technique is capable of complete bisection of the target. This technique works best on targets that are far slower than Nefarius or have no clue what he intends to do. It can also cut clean through the sword of those with significantly lower Reiatsu and can go through strong Hierro with ease. *'Senmaioroshi - 千枚卸 (Thousand-Page Wholesale):' a technique where Nefarius delivers a rapid series of diagonal cuts at such speed and quantity that targets are shredded completely. His blade moves so fast that it completely disappears from the visual spectrum, only leaving trails behind where it has been. This technique is not stopped easily, especially when not having a weapon. Since the cuts must be performed loosely and with one hand however, passive defenses like Hierro can greately diminish its effectiveness. Master Shunpo: Nefarius is a master user of Shunpo and other Hohou techniques. For many years this has been his area of focus, along with Zanjutsu, and he has become known as the 'flying blade' because of it. Even as a seated officer he could keep up with many Captain level opponents and avoid being outmanoeuvred. His speed has since then only increased. *'Bunshin - 分身 (Alter Ego):' an advanced Shunpo technique where Nefarius increases his speed to such an extent that it leaves an after-image of him. Nefarius is indistinguishable from his speed clones and they all mimic his movements. They are however very short-lived and require constant upkeep with Shunpoing. *'Senka - 閃花 (Flash Blossom):' a highly advanced Shunpo skill which can destroy an opponent's source of Spiritual Power. Nefarius Shunpo's behind an opponent and turns towards their backs in the same movement without delay. With two rapid slashes, which may appear to be just one, he slashes at the Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep). The attack may happen so fast that the target does not even know whether it came from in front or behind and not even outside observers may see what had happened. Great Spiritual Power: Over the years Nefarius has accumulated a great amount of spiritual power, enough to contest a Captain in share quantity alone. Furthermore he has keen control over it as is evident from him completely sealing away his own Reiatsu in order to remain undetected. Enhanced Stamina: due to an overexposure to a released Hougyoku, Nefarius has been bestowed with greatly enhanced stamina. He can keep up physical manuevering nearly indefinately and even high speed movements tire him significantly less than it would ordinarily do. Master Tactician: Nefarius has always been noted for his keen insights in the rhythm of battle. He likes to plan and prepare for his fights but can also come up with complicated yet effective plans in the thick of battle. He has been known to prepare his final move hundreds of moves ahead, completely catching his enemies off guard. His greatest feats even seeing the preparation of techniques, hundreds of clashes beforehand. His tactics are known to be extremely ruthless and without concern for the safety of others. He combines careful duelling tactics with brute violence effortlessly and with a relentless efficiency. Great Manipulator: Nefarius is known to be a specialist in the art of manipulating others. In battle he is a master of provocation as well, knowing how to push others into doing what he wants and when he wants it. What seems to his opponent as an original idea was long since intended to by Nefarius to them having that idea. Expert Hakuda: Though this has long been his weakest area, he begun training in Hakuda in his days as a 7th Division officer. He recognized the need for direct hand-to-hand combat if the ranges were too tight for swordplay. His real advancement in this area however only came when he joined the Vizard group and started to rely more and more on his Hollow Powers, which granted him superior strength and speed. *'Raiōken - 雷王拳 (Thunder King Fist):' Nefarius can deliver a series of exceedingly fast, extremely powerful and tightly concentrated strikes on an opponent's body. This destructive technique can easily crack Hierro and causes damage to the surroundings as well. This technique can cause severe concussive force damage, especially when they are pinned to a surface, but is very tiring to perform. Kido Expert: Nefarius is shown to know many spells, especially those that can bind an opponent quickly and effectively. He has noted that he uses Kido as a tactical supplement to his swordplay and as such can cast strong Bakudo without their incantation. His favourite spell is Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō but he can cast up to any spell up to #81 without incantation. Descorrer - デスコレール (Drawing Back): Nefarius can open a Garganta to and from Hueco Mundo or other locations. Unlike other non-Hollows however he does not need a spell or totems to do so, instead he can open it swiftly where he is present. Pesquisa - ペスキス (Nerve Search): Nefarius possesses Pesquisa, the Reiryoku sensing technique of Hollows and Arrancar, in an enhanced form. He can perceive the world around him perfectly by feeling his surroudings telepathically as if he were using his eyes even he kept his eyes shut or otherwise loses his vision. He even comments that his Pesquisa delivers him a better mental image than eyesight ever could. Zanpakutou Yume no Ukihashi - 夢の浮き橋 (Floating Bridge of Dreams) is a regular sized katana measuring 115cm in total and features an o-kissaki style tip. Its hamon (quench line) is ochoji midare, a wild and irregular wave pattern. The hilt is a deep dark blue weave over a black ray-skin back. It features three silver 'noh-masks' as ornaments on the sides of the hilt, half hidden beneath the textile. The guard is the mokko style, black and has a single silver cloud ornament on it. *'Shikai:' Unlike most Zanpakutou, Yume no Ukihashi has no release command. It can utilize its abilities at will and instead has an ending command which ceases any abilities in use at that time. **'Hitokoma - 一齣 (Scenes):' allows for the building of illusions, called 'scenes'. Nefarius can project whatever is in his mind into reality. Reality thus, serves as a theatre, a stage, upon which his mental images can be projected. These 'scenes' are perfect and there is nothing that can distinguish them from the real thing, unless Nefarius willingly incorporates flaws or when his memories are inaccurate. Yume no Ukihashi can only create one type of scene at anyone time, each type of scene referring to the four sense; Sight-scene, Hear-scene, Scent-scene and Sense-scene (includes Reiatsu sensing, taste and touch. However pain can cause the afflicted person to realize it is an illusion). In addition, it allows for Nefarius to impersonate another or make someone or something else impersonate him. In this case all four scenes work together. The command to relinquish all his scenes is Wareru (割れる, Tear). Another method to break the scenes is to be touching Yume no Ukihashi itself. *'Bankai: Meiseke Yume Kurokakomi - 明晰夢黒囲み (Black Box of Lucid Dreaming):' Yume no Ukihashi retains its katana form but the masks on its side, as well as the mokko guard vanish. Nefarius holds up his sword in front of him and each of the masks, three on each side, shoot out and float around him and increase in size dramatically. After swirling around at a high speed, circling Nefarius at an ever increasing distance, they come to a halt, one by one. Each mask halts at a different yet very specific point in space. One in the north, one in the south, one in the east, one in the west, one above and finally one on the ground. After this a black light, appearing to be sheets of translucent light emit from them and start to construct a perfect box around Nefarius and a large area around him. Once the walls, ground and ceiling have formed, a perfect hollow cube, the masks as no longer visible and the walls are solid. Although they are blocked from the outside, there still remains light inside. Anyone trapped inside cannot cross its perimeter unless Nefarius allows them or when he severely injured. **'Akumu - 悪夢 (Nightmare): '''at will, Nefarius can construct any scene he wishes; albeit sight, hear, scent or sense rapidly. He can also make perfect impersonations upon himself or others and can also produce life-like clones which utilize all four scene techniques. It is not however merely the four senses which Nefarius can affect, he can also affect the perception of depth to a moderate degree and the perception of time to much smaller degree. Those afflicted by a deficit in depth perception will react too soon or too late to incoming attacks even if they perceived it as perfect timing meaning an overall worsening of that persons responses and precision. Likewise being afflicted by a deficit in time perception speeds up or slows down the person's awareness to a point where the body cannot follow. Things which lasts 1 second might appear to last up to 2 seconds whereas things which last 2 seconds might seem to happen in just 1 second. The maximum he speed up or slow down is 2 seconds (thus appearing to be either 1 second or 4 seconds). These perceptions are not confined merely to what one sees or hears but also to what one feels. To protect Nefarius from these effects however, touching the hilt of Yume no Ukihashi releases one from the effects. *'Resurrección: Hyakkukakan Akumu: Parca Oscura - 百日間悪夢•ダークリーパー (100 Days Nightmare: Grim Reaper):' Nefarius begins his release by holding his sword in front of him. A dark Reiatsu envelopes him completely and he is momentarily obscured from sight. Within the flaring shards of Reiatsu however glimpses can be caught of him growing in size. In this form he is a humanoid, upstanding, black demon. He stands 8 foot and 2 inches tall. His shiny black skin is smooth, anti-adhesive and rock hard, though he has no trouble moving at all; it is completely sealed with no pores and as inert as glass. He is faceless, except for two black eye-sockets, even blacker than his face; these provide for 240 degree vision to all sides with all colours inverted negative. His mouth is very broad, running from cheek to cheek and can open nearly 180 degrees. He has a long pointy tongue and long pointy teeth. Though he can inhale to produce sound he doesn't actually breathe. His two enormously muscular arms he can elongate on a moment's notice, transforming them into long swords with which he can fight. **'Massive Strength': Nefarius' resurrección grants him massive strength. It completely surpasses anything humanly possible and incredibly augments his strikes and blocks to a point where he could crush parts of weapons with one hand. **'High Speed Regeneration:' Nefarius retains his regenerative abilities from his Hollofication. **'Piel Negación:' Nefarius' hard skin is imbued with Negación energy, making it as hard as Hierro and capable of deflecting even heavy hitting attacks whilst sustaining severely reduced damage. Lesser attacks may be deflected completely without damage at all. This technique severely augments Nefarius' endurance. **'Gran Cisma:' Nefarius draws visible ripples in the air towards his frontal skull for a moment before creating a massive burst of sound which is projected forward into a tight, yet giant cone. The sound is so intense that the ripples in the air can actually be seen clearly. Though powerful, it has a tendency to leave softer objects relatively unharmed. Instead, hard objects and even opponent's bones, skull and weapons can crack and crumble like eggshells, dealing exceedingly high concussive force damage to those caught in it. **'La Mirada:' Nefarius can charge up two independent Ceros close to each other. The Ceros then fuse together just prior to being shot. The resulting combined Cero is greatly more powerful and much faster than an ordinary Cero. It's strength is on par with other pinnacle Ceros. Hollofication '''Hollow Mask': Nefarius's mask is round in shape with a small 'birds-beak' pointed feature at the bottom. The eyes sockets are simply round holes. The mask clamps itself around his entire face after a post and the beak becomes much more pronounced. When it has clamped itself around his face, the upper part is drawn back more than the rest, creating an oval shape. Only his hair on the left and right side can still be seen. When he draws his mask he is momentarily obscured in a huge vortex of black reiatsu, which produces a strong gust of wind around him. *'Dual Reiatsu:' while wearing his mask, Nefarius Reiatsu is significantly supplemented with Hollow Reiryoku to a point where it could easily stand its own against any other release type. *'Hyper Speed Combat:' his mask dramatically increases Nefarius' speed to a point where it completely transcends the school of Hohou altogether. Instead he now uses Sonído which he utilized to overwhelm his opponents. *'Enhanced Strength:' his mask significantly increases Nefarius' strength to a point where the gravity of his attacks become extra hard hitting. Furthermore, Nefarius can now deal with damage to his own body far better and even ignore serious injuries. *'High Speed Regeneration:' this regenerative technique causes a foaming white subst ance to erupt from any wound on Nefarius' body. This foam quickly repairs any damage until the wounds have vanished completely. Although taxing to perform, it is better than remaining wounded. *'Cero:' Nefarius can load a red/orange cero at his right fist. The Cero typically loads by first appearing as a small ball around which rims of red energy appear and shrink around it; increasing its size. This process is repeated two to six times in rapid succession until Nefarius is ready loading it to its desired strength. Nefarius can load it relatively quickly, resulting in a powerful beam, shortly which is shot like a projectile or load it fully which results in a wide beam and being the most powerful and on par with high level Kido. Though a ranged weapon, Cero is far more dangerous when suffered point-blank.